Four Points
by berryandfriends
Summary: Detective Sango Taijiri has no idea what she's getting herself into when she takes on the Takashi case: a pesky fact checker who will not leave her alone, elusive politicians, and gallons of coffee. Fic for Mirosanta 2015. A story told in small moments.
1. Chapter 1

Let me just start off by saying this: MiroSanta 2015 was an amazing time. So much high quality talent! A special thanks to lady-griddlebone for pulling such an amazing holiday (yes, holiday) off to ring in the new year.

This in particular was for Em ( thequeenwillruletheboard on Tumblr), and the request was _I'm a detective and you're the belligerent reporter investigating me AU._ It was pretty long so I divided each section up into chapters! Enjoy.

* * *

 **Title:** Four Points  
 **Description:** Detective Sango Taijiri has no idea what she's getting herself into when she takes on the Takashi case: a pesky fact checker who will not leave her alone, elusive politicians, and gallons of coffee.  
 **Rating:** K+ for some cursing!

* * *

"The Takashi family is not taking questions at the moment."

"The Takashi family has no comment at this time."

"The Takashi family is unavailable for an interview."

The Takashi family, in his own humble opinion, is a pain in the ass. Miroku frowns as he ties his hair back into a ponytail, remembering the press agent's cold dismissal and sharp eyes.

"It looks like we have to start all over again," he says thoughtfully, glancing into the bathroom mirror and meeting his own gaze somberly. Today is going to be a long day; he has a new lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever he's on the job, Miroku makes sure he looks fabulous. There are plenty of beautiful women to be met when you're hunting down the news, after all. He takes one last glance into his car's window to make sure his hair is lying the way he likes before walking away, whistling as he strolls.

He finds her in a coffee shop, sipping on a warm mug as she scrolls through her phone intently. Long brown hair tied back tightly into a bun, eyes sharp, plump lips disappearing into the white ceramic cup. The picture of perfection. No one would suspect such a beautiful woman of being the most expensive detective on the market, but she is: Sango Taijiri, detective.

More importantly, Sango Taijiri, detective put in charge of Governor Takashi's investigation, the search for his second wife's disappearance.

It makes perfect sense that she is here, since her office is so close by. What luck it is, to find her away from her desk. The door greets him with a slight ring of a bell when he enters, and after ordering a cappuccino, he sits beside her as discreetly as he can.

"I can't help but be jealous of whoever you're texting," he comments, hoping that it comes off as charming and not creepy. Judging by her sudden side eye, he's guessing it's the latter. _Shit, time to recover._ A hand rubs the back of his neck with genuine nervousness as he laughs sheepishly. "I'm Miroku."

He can see the transition in her eyes, the hardass Detective Taijiri turning her antenna off and slipping back into Sango, the woman behind the desk. Precisely why Miroku's goddamn grateful to have found her in a coffee shop. It's so much easier to flirt with a woman than a detective.

Looking more mildly surprised than distrusting, she nods her head and takes a small sip of her drink. "Sango. Do you usually hit on strangers without invitation?"

She's blunt — probably the nature of her profession, he supposes. Just as well; it's part of _his_ profession to be likable. "I try to make conversation with strangers daily," he answers lightly, dismissing the slight dig. "Is it a crime to be curious?"

"Depends on what you do with it," she fires back, but she's smiling and that's how he knows he's in.

"Ask a harmless question, hoping a pretty woman will look up from her screen and talk to a handsome man instead?"

There it is: her laugh. He didn't expect to enjoy it, but the sound is musical and pleasant and, truthfully, irresistible. Without even planning to, Miroku's smiling back at her, almost forgetting that this isn't a conversation, this is an investigation of his own — and she's the target.

"And she laughs!" Miroku throws up his hands as if his favorite sports team just scored a goal, and she shakes her head at his antics. "One point for the handsome man?" he suggests.

"Just one," she allows. He tries to glance at her screen subtly but it's locked, a pitch black reflection of nothing. Damn.

"So what do you do, Sango?" he asks casually, wondering if she noticed his peek. Normally, he would accept her pleasant and unemotional expression as proof of success, but this is his first time playing games with such a high-profile detective. There's no way of knowing, and maybe that's part of the thrill that's rushing through him now. The danger, the surprise, the sensation of meeting his match.

"I'm an investigator."

"Wow, impressive." He nods as if he hasn't known this entire time.

"I like to think so." Slim fingers curl tighter over the white mug as the cold settles in from the winter breeze outside. "And yourself?"

"I'm an aspiring writer." Well, it's not a _lie_. He is an aspiring writer; one day, he'll write a profound expose on the company that killed his grandfather and father prematurely. The veins in his wrist twitch as his right hand curls into a fist for a brief second. It'll happen soon enough.

"What do you write? Anything I've read?"

Conversation is easy with Sango, the woman; it's too easy, and he's forgetting to redirect the conversation to what he wants the most. Still, he can't resist falling into the warmth of her eyes and the comforting vibrato of her voice. "No, unless you somehow hack into my laptop and see the pathetic rough drafts in the Trash folder," he jokes.

She smiles kindly. How is this the same woman with a ruthless reputation? "I'm sure one day, you'll write a great rough draft."

"A smooth draft," he jokes.

The only response he gets is a subtle raised brow, an indication that she gets the joke, yes — but it's not a good one, and she's above giving pity laughs. Something pools in his stomach at the look, but he chooses to ignore it and grin boyishly instead.

"Well, I got one laugh today — I hope that'll be enough to last me the day," he sighs with exaggerated disappointment.

"It's going to have to be, if your sense of humor is so pitiful," Sango quips.

Oh, her bite! A hand thumps on his chest with exaggerated dismay. Gaping at her, he pouts as pathetically as he can without disarming his good looks. "I'm wounded."

"Serves you right for lying, Mr. Hoshide," she retorts before taking a long drink from her cup, waiting for his reaction.

"She digs the knife in deeper! Me, lying?" _Keep your cool. She's probably joking, referencing something else. She doesn't know the truth._

"Mr. Hoshide, fact checker at Shikon News, with a dangerous curiosity in the Takashi case," she continues as if he hasn't said a word. "I've heard of you, Mr. Hoshide. You must be a fool, to think that detectives don't know how to research as well as journalists."

Stunned is one word for what he's feeling — _fucked_ is another. "You are as clever as you are beautiful, Sango."

"It's Detective Taijiri."

"I much preferred speaking to Sango. Is there any way she can come back, maybe give me her phone number, go out to dinner with me sometime?"

His 'preference' is a lie, too; the way Detective Taishiri smiles without mirth, the way her eyes light up with a burning intensity, is more attractive than she knows. The stirring in his stomach moves to his groin, and he ignores it yet again.

"All the charm in the world can't get you what you want, Mr. Hoshide." The mug taps lightly onto the wooden table, empty and stained with black drip coffee. She is all business now, folding her fingers over each other and placing them in her lap primly. Miroku can't help but straighten his posture, too.

"And what do I want, Detective Taijiri?" He leans in closer than what she's comfortable with, his eyes still dancing as if this is yet another phase of a flirtatious game. "Don't tell me that those chocolate eyes can see into my very soul."

She does a good job of appearing unfazed, but Miroku is sure that he's getting to her. He hopes, at least, because right now, Sano looks all too similar to a rock wall, and he likes to think that he's suave enough to move a mountain. "Naraku. You want Naraku Incorporated."

And that's where the line is crossed. Miroku snaps back, away from her (to her private relief), eyes hard and fingers jerking slightly towards his palm.

"Your coffee is getting cold," Sango remarks. She's good. She's good, and she's ruthless, and she's all fire and no ice, which is the exact opposite of what he's prepared for. The heat of the flame calls out to him, taunts a reaction out of him. He doesn't know how to withstand it, and he's slipping already.

She's good.

"I guess the Takashi case isn't going too well, then," he retaliates, beginning to drink from his own cup.

Every instinct she has screams at her not to respond, but Sango can't help it; she does. "What makes you say that?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors, Detective?" Miroku asks innocently, knowing fully well that she hasn't.

"What rumors?" Sango asks harshly.

"They say that Takashi is determined to keep this case under wraps and as discrete as possible. He's running for Senator, after all."

His suspicions are confirmed when she inhales sharply at the news. The cup hides the small smirk on his lips as he relishes the warmth of espresso and foam, as well as the indignant expression on her face. Even when she's pissed, she looks cute.

"I guess detectives _can't_ research as well as reporters can," Miroku teases as he rises from his seat and begins to leave. "I'll take that for you," he offers like the gentleman he is, grabbing her empty mug and taking it with him.

Behind him, Sango sits, stunned and still. Angry at the governor for keeping this from her, angrier at the reporter for besting her.

She grabs her bag and reaches for her phone — only to find that it's not on the table where she left it. The retreating backside of a certain Mr. Hoshide taunts her, and her gaze locks onto his bottom — not only because it's bubbly and plump (a detail Sango does her best to forget later on), but because there is a certain blocky bulge in the back pocket that is all too familiar.

"Stealing from law enforcement, what an asshole!" she curses as she runs after him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to arrest him!" Sango mutters angrily as she enters her office.

"Detective Taijiri?" Her secretary probes hesitantly.

"Not now, Rin. Call the police department, ask them if we can have Miroku Hoshide arrested for stealing my phone in broad daylight!"

"Did he run away with it?" Rin asked, eyes wide and worried.

"No, I retrieved it from him."

"Detective, I don't know if we can arrest him when you have the phone." Shrugging her petite shoulders, Rin is already filing the incident away under Sango's Impulsive and Emotion-Driven Requests.

"Well. It was worth a try." Her hands fly up to her temples, fingers moving in slow circles, calming breaths coming in and out on the count of three. Rin waits, as she always does when her boss is regathering her composure.

"Alright. Rin, if you could get me an appointment with Ms. Takashi sometime this week, I would really appreciate it. Let Governor Takashi's secretary know I'm coming in tomorrow afternoon, and please send Inuyasha another voicemail. Send Sesshomaru a thank you message for speaking with me the other day and I'll be in touch." The requests are coming in left and right but Rin has been doing this for over a year, and the notes she makes on a small flower notepad are short but thorough.

"Got it, Detective!" The small young woman salutes and turns to begin the day's work.

"Oh, and Rin?"

"Yes, Detective?"

"Is the coffee maker working again?"

Rin stifles a smile, knowing what's coming next. "I just fixed it, Detective."

"Great. Could you get me one more cup of coffee, please?"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sure, Miroku almost lost a limb and another vital body part that's long enough to _be_ a limb ( _I have a_ great _sense of humor,_ he thinks spitefully), but it was all worth it for the phone numbers printing from his computer right now.

A few minutes is all anyone needs to email himself the entire file she has on the Takashi case. It shouldn't be this easy — but thank the stars it is.

A part of him feels bad, of course, but this is necessary. He grabs the paper from the printer as soon as it's out, still warm and slightly inky. The long list of numbers, notes, and even pictures is more than enough.

Now they _have_ to give him a promotion, and then he can pursue whatever investigation he wants. First up would be Naraku Incorporated.

"All is fair in love and war," Miroku reminds himself as he slips the document into a folder.


	5. Chapter 5

"As you can see, this is all the information that Detective Taijiri has at the present moment. With our unmatched resources, we can keep pace with the detective during the Takashi investigation. I am more than happy to assist with any further involvement in the Takashi case, as I know the Detective relatively well, having flirted successfully with her myself—"

"You are a fact checker, Mr. Hoshide. Not a reporter."

He refuses to let the quick reprimand dim his confidence. "In my defense, sir, this is more than any other employee has reported, and I did personal investigation myself to attain this information. I do believe that I have proved myself worthy of being a reporter."

A silence hangs over the two as both size each other up, pushing and pulling, estimating the other's determination and willpower and gumption.

"If you can find more within another week, then I'll move you up. Until then, we'll cut your fact checking responsibilities in half. If you're capable of more than just one stroke of luck, then we'll have a talk." The man pauses, eyes skimming over the folder Miroku handed him another time. "And thank you for this, Miroku. It does not go by unnoticed."

Chest swelling with pride, Miroku leans forward and shakes the hand of his boss heartily. "Thank you, sir! You won't regret it!"

"I hope not, Miroku." The man hesitates before withdrawing his hand. "And a word of warning — you don't want to get on Detective Taijiri's bad side."

"If things go my way, sir, I won't be."

He raises a doubting brow, looking his employee up and down appraisingly. "Sure. That's what they all say."


	6. Chapter 6

Governor Takashi may be the man who helped her and Kohaku stay alive after the death of their father, but that doesn't mean Sango feels comfortable around him in the slightest. Still, it gives her some leeway in conversation, and today, she's feeling quite comfortable testing his patience. "So it's just a rumor, then?" Sango repeats, confirming Governor Takashi's statement for the fifth time in the last hour.

"Yes, Detective," he says again, "it's just a rumor."

"Why not run for the Senate, sir?" she asks, still in doubt. "You're beloved as a governor, and there are enough supporters to get you through. It seems to me, a regular citizen, that Senator is the next step for your career."

The chair spins slowly as Governor Takashi looks away, giving Sango an excellent view of his side profile, sharp and defined. "I say this to you as your uncle, Sango, do you understand?" Without glancing over to see her nod seriously, he continues. "I plan on retiring from politics as soon as this term is over."

Sango jerks with surprise and then quickly recovers, concealing her bewilderment with a blank slate. "I see."

"You don't wish to know why?" He turns to the detective, expressionless save for a glimmer of curiosity.

She hesitates and wonders how candidly she can speak before choosing to play it safe. "If you are willing to share your reasons with me, sir."

His smile is formal and maybe a little sad, with memories that he is unlikely to share with her. "My wife dreams of more than this life. Which is why it's essential that you find her. There's no use in moving on without the woman you're doing it for."

His honesty brings a kind smile to her lips, and something akin to respect begins to form towards the man she and Kohaku have called the Ghost Uncle their entire lives. "I understand, sir. I'll work harder to find her."

She rises to her feet and, to her surprise, he stands with her. "Thank you, Sango. I appreciate it, really."

Their hands clasp and shake. "You're welcome, Governor. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me and Kohaku."

His face softens at the mention of her younger brother, and the sight of it sparks a new connection between them. Imagining a man caring for the little that is left of your family is entirely different from seeing it yourself. "Your father was my best friend, Sango. Even if he was alive, I would have done everything the same."

They are not family, but she supposes that he's the closest thing she has. With a grateful smile, she nods respectfully and makes her leave. Time is running out.


	7. Chapter 7

The coffee shop has become a favorite of his, but only because it's the only option he has left. Either his favorite coffee shop is the one by Sango's office, or he's pathetic for wandering around, praying for a glimpse of the beautiful detective who may hold the key to his promotion.

One day is all it takes for him to get impatient and restless. A missing persons case, by nature, moves at a speedy pace, and it certainly doesn't help that the persons involved are so high profile. It's his desperation that leads Miroku to her office, waiting at the secretary's desk, charming the beautiful lady regarding him curiously.

"You haven't seen the new Star Wars movie? What a shame. You know, I'm free later tonight, if you were thinking of watching it sometime soon..."

"Rin, is someone here?" a woman behind him asks. Recognizing the voice, Miroku makes sure to remain calm as he turns to face the beautiful Detective Taijiri. He even grins and waves. "Mr. Hoshide, you've returned. You must be desperate for more information, then?"

"I'm all ears for anything you have to say, Detective. You know how I love to listen to a beautiful woman speak."

"He asked me out on a date, Detective Taijiri," the secretary chimes in.

"Be sure to say no, Rin. He might steal your phone, too," Sango warns as she glides by them both towards her office.

"Or your heart," Miroku counters.

That makes the secretary giggle, and he considers that a great success in comparison to the rest of the day. "If you could tell your boss that I would really love to talk to her, please," he leans in flirtatiously.

"Detective Taijiri doesn't want to talk to you, if you can't tell," she reminds him, as if he has no idea.

He shrugs it off. "Well, let her know I'll be back in ten minutes with two cups of coffee."

She laughs again, only this time, Miroku doesn't know why. "What is it?" Miroku questions.

"You already know her weakness," Rin dimples.

The admission makes him pause. Her weakness is not something he should know; it almost feels like he's stealing something from her, something more personal than her work files. But guilt isn't something Miroku takes well to, so he shakes it off easily and winks. "It's my job," he sings as he leaves the office.

At least that's true: knowing people's business _is_ his job. That doesn't mean he has to like it, though. If only he weren't so damn good at it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Back!" Miroku holds up the two cups like he's a champion walking very slowly to the finish line.

"Detective, he's here!" Rin calls out over her shoulder.

"Tell him I'm busy."

"But I have coffee!" he whines.

"But he has coffee," Rin informs her boss.

"Still busy!" Sango hollers.

With a pout, he looks longingly at the doorway to her office and then back at Rin. "Why is she so—,"

"Watch what you say next, Reporter," interrupts Sango, who suddenly stands behind Rin with her arms crossed, a small smile on her face despite her unforgiving tone.

He doesn't quite _mean_ to brighten completely at her appearance, but he knows that he feels entirely lit up by the sight of her, and it shows. Something inside Sango's chest falters at the sight of him, beaming at her like the two of them are friends. What a strange reporter. In her line of work, she's come across dozens of them, but none quite as peculiar as Miroku Hoshide.

"Why is she so _beautiful_ ," he finishes, holding out one white to-go cup. "Your coffee, Sango."

"Detective Taijiri," she corrects automatically, reaching out to take it.

"Aren't you going to ask what I ordered for you?" Miroku blurts out before she can take a sip.

"I'm not picky."

"I ordered a nice hot Americano. Thought you might like it," he answers a question she hasn't asked.

Hesitantly, Sango takes a few sips in silence, debating on whether she likes it or not. Miroku watches intently, and even Rin is staring with interest. Just for show, she smacks her lips a few times, and pretends she doesn't see Miroku's gaze drop from her eyes to her lips.

"I like it," she eventually admits, to his great pride.

"I knew it. So one more point for Miroku Hoshide. Does this mean I can ask one question on record?" His dark brows dance up and down suggestively, and she has to give him credit for persistence.

"How about you get one question for every five points," she concedes.

The mischief in his eyes immediately worries her, and Sango wonders for a brief moment if she just gave him too much freedom. But it's too late; her word has been given, and Detective Taijiri has always been adamant on complete honesty from others and from herself.

"Sounds like a deal." Although he moves without any grand flourish, there is still something about the way Miroku carries himself that makes every motion noticeable, every word an exclamation point, every action something to pay attention to. Rin is certainly fascinated with him, and Sango quietly scolds herself for buying into it, too.

"See you soon, ladies!" Before he can turn around to leave, she is heading to her desk to go back to work.

And maybe to rid herself of the temptation to glance at his butt, too.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been about an eighty minutes since he's left, and Rin is still talking about him.

"He is so cute, Detective! And he knows you like coffee and he even managed to get you to drink something other than black coffee! Who knows, maybe you'll try a latte next. What an adventure, I wonder when he'll come back."

And on, and on, and on it goes. The entire experience seems to have made Rin feel personally connected to Sango, as if the two of them are friends instead of professional coworkers. She doesn't quite mind; Rin is a sweet girl, naive and talkative and untouched by the world.

But the fact remains: she has to get work done eventually.

"If he comes back again, do your best to distract him, will you, Rin? Even if it means going to the Star Wars movie with him right away."

"I couldn't do that! This is still my job," Rin insists.

"I think I can handle a day on my own. If the offer comes up, please, consider it part of your job description to keep him away from me."

"Well..." Her secretary grapples with the idea of being ordered to take a free day if offered, but eventually, nods her agreement, albeit reluctantly. "Alright, if it comes to that."

"Thank you, Rin." The sound of shuffling papers interrupt the friendly moment between them as Sango pulls her notes together.

Sensing that her boss is ready to get back to work, Rin straightens and heads back to her desk. Behind her, the detective takes a deep breath and begins dialing numbers.


	10. Chapter 10

His third point comes from a Post It Note. Rin places it neatly on the desk while Sango is speaking to Inukimi Takashi — Governor Takashi's first wife who continues to go by her ex-husband's surname. Still listening intently, she skims over Miroku's scrawled handwriting, expecting a cheesy pick up line.

Instead, her spine immediately straightens once his words register. _Inukimi Takashi is rumored to take over as governor after Governor Takashi leaves for the Senate. — Miroku Hoshide_

Her thoughts reel as she considers two things: 1) that Inukimi Takashi has political aims of her own, and that 2) Miroku has no idea that Governor Takashi has no intention of retiring. Her pen moves at lightning speed as Sango rushes to write them down on her legal pad, and she almost forgets to listen to Inukimi.

"… and the last time I saw her, Mrs. Takashi was on the arm of Governor Takashi at the theater."

"Thank you, Ms. Takashi. And your family, they have a long history of government involvement, is that correct?"

"Many of the men in my family have been government officials, yes, Detective Taijiri."

Most people are intimidated by Inukimi Takashi, that much is clear from her overarching coldness. Even on the phone, Ms. Takashi is a fearsome woman, the pleasant ring to her words misleading and, in a darker light, slightly sinister. Sango, however, deals with these characters for a living. She has little fear of the powerful.

"You and your son are the last of your line, if we exclude your first husband," she points out, "Do either of you plan to continue the tradition?"

Ms. Takashi laughs, short and melodic, as if the very idea is unheard of. "Is that expected of us, Detective Taijiri?"

"Power tends to run in a family like yours, Ms. Takashi," Sango points out lightly, as if this is a joke, a flirtation between them. But it's not; she's hunting for answers, and Miroku has given her hope that Inukimi may hold a clue.

"Will this help you locate the current Mrs. Takashi, if I do answer?" Her voice is oddly seductive, not so much sexual as it is teasing. As if the world is made of mice and she is the only cat around. It sets Sango on edge. She isn't here to play games; she's here to find the governor's wife.

"Anything will help, Ms. Takashi," Sango does her best to sound patient.

"Well as long as it helps." She pauses before continuing, sounding casual as if she is discussing the weather. "I've entertained the thought before, I'll admit. It sounds nice, doesn't it, to be the first woman to continue the family legacy. But no concrete plans have been made as of yet."

"And Sesshomaru?"

"You'll have to ask him."

Sango scribbles a few more things on her legal pad diligently, brow furrowing as she reconsiders the facts. "Thank you, Ms. Takashi. I'll be in touch."

"Please, I insist — don't be." The subtle insult is padded with an almost cheerful tone, amused and lighthearted. "Goodbye, Detective."

Before she can get a word out, Sango is hung up on, and she stares at the phone with bewilderment for a second before hanging up as well. Are all powerful women like this? Wrinkling her nose, she taps her pen impatiently on the paper.

She doesn't like to deal with politics, with briberies and false promises and games of power — but if that's what she has to do, then she'll do it. It's how she's lived her entire life: doing what is necessary, even when it's hard.

Crossing out Ms. Takashi's name on her list of people to call reminds her of the Post It note, written by some belligerent reporter. Before she can stop herself, a smile blossoms on her face and she sticks it down on her legal pad for future reference. Surprise, surprise, Miroku can be useful even when he's being a pest.

She supposes that he at least deserves her gratitude for that, and after putting her notes away, she walks to Rin's desk expecting to see the two of them chatting amicably. Instead, Sango is surprised to find him texting on his phone at her desk and her secretary filing away papers in complete silence.

"Ah, Miroku?" she says hesitantly, almost afraid to break the hush of the office.

His gaze snaps up from his screen to her face, and at the sight of Sango, Miroku smiles. "Sango! Did you get my note?"

"Yes, I did," she answers, glancing over at Rin, who remains attentive to her work.

"And? Did it get you anywhere?" he asks smoothly, leaning an arm against Rin's workplace smoothly.

"That's my business," she reminds him politely, "but I will give you a point for that."

"That puts us at three. And it's only been two and a half hours."

"Looks like you're making good progress," Sango points out with a small laugh. His charm is all over the place, from boyish to suave to borderline inappropriate — but it's still charm all throughout, and she has to admit that he's become more comfortable to be around.

"Would be better if I had some information for my article," Miroku quips, innocently raising his brows at her with such childish hope that she rolls her eyes and decides to throw him a bone.

"Inukimi Takashi doesn't seem to be set on running for office." Sango leans against the doorframe and waits for his reaction.

He doesn't seem to have one. There is no single expression to be found on his features, no subtle movements, no body language to hint at a response. Her brows come together as she questions what's wrong with her eyes, and he looks unwilling to tell her for a second or two before sighing.

"It's just not much information," Miroku shrugs.

Sango blinks. "Of course it's information, I spoke with her myself. She has no concrete plans to run for office as of yet," she rephrases.

"That's what all politicians say," he counters, "It's always about the _seems_ and _as of yets_ and the _unforeseeable future_. It's what you find in between the lines that tell you the truth."

"The truth," she repeats skeptically, not sure whether to believe a man whose job is to sneak around and uncover gossip.

Recognizing her tone, Miroku smiles wryly and mirrors her position, leaning against the other side of the doorframe. "Yes, the truth. Detectives hunt for the truth, isn't that right?"

"That's my job," she nods.

"It's mine, too. Only while people are happy to cooperate with you, they choose their words carefully with me. So I learn to pick up clues and piece them together in the details. And politicians essentially treat everyone like a reporter."

His eyes are wide open, a little lighthearted, sincere, honest. And she believes him. She isn't such a fool to trust him so easily, but she does believe him in this instance. Without responding, Sango grabs the phone and redials Inukimi Takashi's phone number.

Miroku opens his mouth to ask her what the hell she's doing but is silenced with a single finger.

"Yes, may I speak to Ms. Inukimi Takashi, please?" Sango glances at Miroku and offers a small, reassuring smile, although he looks more amused than bewildered.

"Hello, Ms. Takashi. I'm sorry to be calling again, but I recently received word that you were, in fact, planning to run for the governor's office. Is this true?"

Miroku casually steps forward and presses the speaker button.

"—accusing me of lying, Detective?"

"No, Ms. Takashi, I'm only wondering if you understood the importance of your response. Because it may be vital to the investigation that you are being thoroughly honest, ma'am."

He doesn't know which feeling is stronger in the pit of his stomach: attraction or admiration. She looks over at him and smiles, almost shyly, and he marvels at how many facets there are to Detective Taijiri.

 _Perhaps things are becoming dangerous,_ he considers as she continues to reason with Ms. Takashi. It's not the fear of commitment that worries him; Miroku looks forward to his future with a wife and many children. But his future cannot begin without Naraku Incorporated behind him, and at this moment, it is still a looming goal ahead.

He stares at Sango and wishes her to become Detective Taijiri to him once more: a woman to question and pester and essentially use to get to his end goal. But she's Sango now, a bright woman with an addiction to coffee, a witty sense of humor, and chocolate eyes. Intelligent, alluring, strong.

It's cruel, to have met the perfect woman before the perfect timing.

The click of a phone hanging up reminds Miroku that he is not alone, and he raises his brows questioningly at her pensive expression. "Penny for your thoughts," he says as he moves away from the doorframe and closes the distance between him.

She ignores the weight of his body hovering a few inches behind her, pulls out her legal pad instead. It doesn't matter anymore, that all of her thoughts are in plain sight, that Miroku will get all the information she's denied him. All of the pettiness of secrecy pales in comparison to the information scurrying in her thoughts.

She scribbles a single sentence: _Inukimi Takashi is running for governor._

A pause, and then another sentence: _The opposition is infrequent but fierce._

And lastly, an arrow to the first statement Sango ever wrote for the case: _Izayoi Takashi is missing._

"Do you think—," she begins, but Miroku interrupts her.

"Yes." He is tempted for a fleeting moment to put a hand on her shoulder knowingly, but to touch her would be to cement his budding feelings for this woman, and so Miroku resists. "And I also think you should call Governor Takashi."

She nods and begins dialing, and without a word, Miroku steps back and exits. Something in his chest sinks as he exits the office, waves goodbye to Rin, and walks back to his own boss. He won't allow himself to betray her even further; he will take as little as he can.

He only hopes that she will forgive him, after he confesses and repents to her after he's received the promotion.


	11. Chapter 11

"Detective Taijiri," Governor Takashi greets her.

"Governor, I have a very serious question to ask you."

Sensing the gravity of the situation, he waves away his advisors and focuses on the conversation at hand. "Yes, Detective."

"Are you aware that Ms. Inukimi Takashi plans to run for governor?"

"Yes, I am. My first wife has my full support."

"Have you made it known that she has your full support?"

"No, not yet. My term isn't coming to a close until much later, and I didn't find it necessary to make that public knowledge. Is there… Does this involve Inukimi?" he asks, worry suddenly seeping into his voice.

"I'm beginning to think so, sir. Has any organization contacted you about Ms. Takashi's plan to run for office?"

"Not officially, but..." He hesitates, and everything in Sango prickles up to a fine point.

"But?" she presses, leaning in forward, gritting her teeth in anticipation of his next words.

"But I did receive a letter today about Ms. Takashi's intent to run, warning me of what she would do to the state if I allowed her to take my place."

She takes a deep breath, feeling part exhilarated by how _close_ she is to closing this case, and part anxious at what closing the case will mean. "I'll be there in thirty minutes."


	12. Chapter 12

Sango sits in the same chair, facing the same man, in the same office, on the same day. But the circumstances are decidedly different, and Governor Takashi looks more human than governor. He is just a man with a missing wife.

"So you believe that these people took Izayoi to dissuade me from stepping down," he clarifies slowly. His eyes are hard as a rock but his mouth gives his sadness away, the despair and the worry of not knowing where his wife is.

"Yes. I stopped by Ms. Takashi's home to pick up her own letters that they sent to her, and they match the one you received. They seem to have enough organization to pull off large stunts like this, but they're clearly unstable, making them that much more dangerous."

Governor Takashi exhales loudly and closes his eyes, a flicker of emotion passing through like a shadow on his features. When he opens them, his face is once again unfeeling. "Then I will announce my plans to remain in office so that she returns."

"If that is what you are willing to do, Governor. But," she hesitates before choosing to see him as her uncle and not as her governor, "I think you ought to consider how happy Mrs. Takashi would be with that decision."

"I believe my wife would be happy enough to be back home, with me. Where she belongs," he deadpans.

A shiver runs through her at the hardness of his voice. "But would she want this for you, Governor? To remain in office when you are prepared to step down?"

He squares his shoulders and meets her gaze with the firmness of an ox. The man is gone, and the governor has taken his place. "That is my decision to make. You will hear from me in an hour with my plans to move forward."

Taking that as her cue to leave, Sango stands and bows her head. "Yes, Governor Takashi."

Her hand has already grabbed the doorknob when he speaks up once more. "Sango?"

"Yes?" she looks at him over her shoulders.

"Thank you."

She smiles kindly at her uncle. "Any time, Uncle."


	13. Chapter 13

_You would think that a job promotion should make me want to get a drink,_ Miroku thinks to himself wryly as he hands his card to the cashier, _But all I want to do is grab a coffee._

He takes the latte in one hand and the americano in the other. _Two coffees, that is._

Without wasting a moment to question why he feels the urge to buy two drinks, he leaves. His own desire to see Sango again leads him a few blocks down to his new favorite place: Detective Taijiri's office.

Rin looks completely unsurprised to see him, eyes crinkling happily at the sight of Miroku with two cups in his hand, cheeks pink from the wind. "Hi again."

He smiles almost sheepishly at the knowing look in her eyes. "Hi again. Is she in?"

"No, but you'll probably wait here until she comes back, right?" Expecting a resounding 'yes' from the man she's convinced is her boss's soulmate, she is already typing again at her computer as if the conversation is finished.

But it's not, and her question reminds Miroku of how furious she will be if she finds out why he has come here four times in one day. "I don't think so."

The typing stops. The sharply glances up with wide eyes and a frowning mouth. The air thickens with Rin's now-accusatory glare and the fear that is building up in his throat.

"Just give this to her when she comes back," he says, holding out the latte and setting it down on her desk.

She ignores his pathetic attempt to get away. "She's going to be disappointed if you don't come back."

And although Miroku knows that _he_ is disappointed to not be coming back, he's surprised to hear that she may be as well. "What?" he says dumbly.

"She obviously likes you," she tells him, "Why do you think I ignored you last time you were here?"

"Because you were busy?"

"Because you were going to ask me out again and I didn't want to say yes," Rin rolls her eyes at his ignorance. _Boys. They're hopeless._

This isn't the right time to be offended, but Miroku can hardly help his reaction to hearing any pretty woman say they're not interested in going out with him. Shaking her head and smiling at his wounded expression, Rin returns her gaze to the screen and begins typing once more. "Look, just stick around. At least say goodbye. And give her the coffee yourself, you big pussy."

 _Him_? A _pussy_? A pussy wouldn't steal a woman like Sango's phone to download information, just to secure a job promotion. A pussy wouldn't risk returning after securing that job promotion just to see her again, either. He is _not_ a pussy.

But maybe a pussy would hide the truth from a woman like Sango and try to run away, tail tucked between their legs. He cringes at the thought and resolves to tell Sango everything as soon as she returns. Frowning deeply, he takes a seat, hanging his head in mourning of all the progress he's made with Sango.

It really is cruel, to have met the perfect woman before the perfect timing. But more than that, it's cruel to have met the perfect woman before you are the perfect man.


	14. Chapter 14

When she comes in, the cups are no longer steaming hot and only a simmering warm in his hands, and Rin is still giving Miroku the silent treatment. At first, Sango doesn't notice him sitting away from the door, and she heads straight for Rin.

"Did I get a call while I was out?" Her voice is urgent and her body language screams a tornado of stress born from hard work, and Miroku wonders if it's a good idea to tell her today.

"No, Detective." His faint idea of escaping then and there is collapsed by the pointed glance Rin directs his way. "But someone did come by without an appointment."

"Who?" Sango asks as she turns. He expects her face to drop at the sight of him, but instead, she smiles, and something in her eyes light up. He covers up a wince with a short cough and rises to his feet, holding out the latte.

"Your friendly neighborhood stalker," he jokes halfheartedly. "I got you some coffee."

"Are you trying to encourage my addiction?" she laughs even while she cups her hands over the drink. "Thank you for my fifth cup today."

" _Fifth_ cup?"

"I told you I have a problem," she quips, turning around and heading to her office. Miroku lingers behind, wondering if he ought to follow her, and she answers his silent worry with a glance over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming, Reporter Hoshide?"

"Oh, yes! Of course."

The two fall into an even pace side by side in a peaceful silence. She has yet to take a sip, he notices, and it's only then that Miroku realizes that he will be crushed if Sango is unhappy with the coffee he's bought for her.

Not because he particularly loves lattes, but because he hopes that she particularly loves what he bought her. His gift, so to speak. And perhaps caffeine has become his token of courtship, the shy bouquet of flowers, a dinner date in a single cup.

He gulps when they enter into her office, knowing that he'll have to crush that wistful dream soon.

"I think that you deserve a point," she says suddenly, sitting on her desk and peering up at him from beneath those long, dark lashes.

"A point?" His mouth is suddenly dry at the sight of her looking at him like… like she is seeing him in a new light, like she is admiring him and not merely examining him.

"Yes, for showing me the truth. It's helped more than you know." She mistakes her guilty silence as gratitude and smiles sweetly at him, taking a sip of her coffee. He waits, placing more weight on her reaction than it deserves because of the conversation he knows must come after.

After taking a drink, Sango holds the cup away from her to look it over curiously. "What did you get me this time?"

"A latte," he answers plainly.

She takes another sip cautiously, and then another. And then another. Finally, she laughs to herself and shrugs her shoulders girlishly at him. "I'm surprised to say that I like it, actually."

The balloon inside of his chest deflates with relief. "I'm glad," he says in a long exhale of _Thank-God-you-like-it-because-you're-not-going-to-like-what-I-say-next._

"Sango, I have to tell you something," he blurts out without waiting for the moment to end and the next to begin.

He can see the emotion leaving off her face in one smooth sweep, and she regards him with an expression that he imagines she uses during interrogations. "Go on."

Goddamn her voice, not quite cold but not quite warm, not unfeeling but not at all emotional. Honest and straight forward, undemanding and unassuming. She is the perfect slate of _nothing_ , and it should make him feel more comfortable about admitting his sins to her. But instead, he feels worse.

"There's no way to say this kindly, so..." He takes a deep breath, "so I'll do it at once. I only ask that you let me speak until the very end." Hastily adding a simple request to the end of his statement, Miroku searches her eyes for a hint of a reaction.

To his great worry, she doesn't give him one. "That's my job."

"Yes, of course."

And after one silent, desperate prayer to whatever God is out there, he starts at the beginning.

"The men of my family are spiritual by tradition. Priests, monks, rabbis… leaders of their faith in many religions. And they are all dead, save for myself. I can't speak for my other ancestors, but my grandfather and father… They were killed."

To her credit, Sango doesn't even blink, doesn't move a muscle. Her eyes are wide and encouraging in their blankness, and although he knows she will hate him in a few minutes, he finds strength in her gaze to continue his story.

"They were both at the temple together, praying and worshipping, when the temple collapsed upon them. Their deaths were, I hope, quick and painless. I was too young to understand when they were taken from me, but growing up, the monks who took me in mentioned a certain Naraku Incorporated."

And there it is: a flicker of an emotion that flees too quickly for him to identify.

"When I was old enough, I began searching for the truth that I always felt the monks withheld from me as a child. It took a long few months of traveling and questioning and examining, but I found it: Naraku Incorporated's corruption."

A fire scorches its way through his body and his muscles tense immediately. "They use faulty equipment and low-grade materials for their construction of spiritual centers, specifically. My father and grandfather died, because they found matters of the spirit too low of a priority to budget for. If it had been an accident, a mishap, a mistake, I would have overlooked it. But this happens now, to this day, and I can't forgive them for that. It's been my mission to bring the truth to the public for years."

"And this is where you come in." Miroku swallows and does his best to see Sango as a detective and a detective only, so that his words do not hurt _him_ as much as they are sure to anger her. "I'm not a reporter. I'm a fact checker. But to achieve my goal, I needed the promotion, and I used you to get there. I took your phone and forwarded your files to myself, and did my best to get closer to you for my own selfish gain."

He resists the temptation to look down to his lap and locks his gaze onto hers; this is his punishment, to see her sorrow and fury at his cruelty. To see the exact moment she rejects him and spurns him and cuts off any chance there ever was at letting him into her heart. "I just got back from reporting to my boss the information about Inukimi Takashi, and received the job promotion," he finishes with a low vibrato.

Silence. A blank expression. Absolutely no response. Miroku bites down on his lip and waits for her to kick him out. But instead, she sets her coffee cup on her desk and steps forward. He braces himself for a slap in the face.

But instead, she takes him into her arms and she's hugging him. A little awkwardly, since his arms are glued to his sides and he gets the sense that she isn't used to doing this very often.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather and father and your mother," she says quietly, cheek against his chest, eyes closed.

Maybe he doesn't deserve this reaction but he will accept it because he knows better than to fight a kindness that has already been given to him. Lifting his arms to return the embrace, Miroku holds her loosely, still slightly wary of her reaction.

"Why aren't you angrier?" he murmurs into her hair.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm plenty pissed. I'm just too busy to deal with it right now," she says.

Miroku stammers softly with incredulity, and she ignores him and does her best to put aside her fury for the time being. There are bigger things in the world than Miroku and his manipulation, and she plans on getting back at him later.

"When should I expect to be scolded?" he asks.

"When this case is over," she says, removing her arms from his waist with mild embarrassment. There is still a great deal of betrayal and hurt and wrath stirring inside of her, coiled and ready to unleash, but she is an orphan, too, and it's difficult not to understand someone who carries a similar pain to yours.

She will scream obscenities at him another day. The thought of a future between them where she can yell at him freely brings a light blush to her cheeks, and Sango takes another drink of her latte; anything to avoid seeing his shock shift to mischief.

"Have you wanted to hug me for that long, Detective Taijiri?"

 _I regret so much,_ she thinks dryly. She takes another long gulp and ignores his teasing and that wretched, smug smile of his.

"You can have another, if you'd like."

"Stop it," she deadpans, suddenly fascinated by the wall of her office.

"Come now, Sango, was I not comfortable enough? I apologize, I was only taken aback by your boldness."

"Get out of my office."

"Would you like to hold my hand next, or—,"

"Rin, call the police! There is an intruder in the building! A pervert, a sexual offender, a stalker!"

"Sorry, Detective, I don't think they'll believe us after that phone theft incident!"

"You _reported_ me even after I returned your phone?!"

And so, the office is full of merriment for at least another ten minutes, until Sango leans in and whispers into Miroku's ear, "You got four points, so I get four punches."

It's amusing, seeing the horror enter his eyes. "What?" he whispers back.

"Four punches," she threatens, a darkness coming across her face as her true anger reveals itself.

 _Shit, she's scary._ Miroku gulps. "So… I'll get you another coffee now," he stammers, already halfway out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

For the next hour, Sango waits for the phone call. She taps her nails against her desk, pulls at her hair, replays Miroku's look of terror in her head about a thousand times, doodles, and considers writing a novel until finally, the phone rings.

"You're late," she begins.

He ignores her slight reprimand. "I received a letter."

And suddenly, it doesn't matter that he's over fifteen minutes over the hour timeframe. "What?" she asks sharply.

"A ransom. $1,000."

She sucks in a short breath and racks her brain for anything she knows about kidnappings. Unsurprisingly, it isn't a lot. "And?"

"And I've already found out where they're located and I'm heading there now."

"Governor Takashi, I don't know if—,"

"Sango, this is my wife. I'm going to bring her home. And I'm going to kill those men myself," he practically growls in her ear.

"I don't know if you should go alone," Sango finishes.

It's as if her words are a balm to his temper, and when he responds, his voice is almost peaceful. "I won't be alone." She can almost hear the smile in his voice when he adds, "She'll be there, too."


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

After the longest week of her life, Sango drops off the face of the Earth.

Rin calls Miroku, wondering if he's seen her. He hasn't.

Miroku calls Rin five minutes later with a long list of people she should call to ask after Sango.

She goes down the list only to find that not a single soul has seen Sango. When Sango returns, her secretary is a nervous wreck, and for the first and last time, Sango sees Rin cry. After that, they resume their usual professional relationship, in which each feel somewhat uncomfortable with anything too personal. Eventually, after Sango retires from her job as a detective, the two lose touch, and that is alright.

When Sango tells Miroku that she was on a trip with Kohaku, he sighs with relief. He then (unsuccessfully) pretends he wasn't worried at all. He receives his first punch then, and it shuts him up for at least thirty seconds before he tells her that he was _extremely_ worried and that he's moving into her home.

He doesn't; it's much too soon for that. Besides, Sango reminds him, they're not even dating yet. It's inappropriate for him to live with her when they're not romantically involved.

Without missing a beat, Miroku tells her they need to change that at once. He leans in for the kiss but Sango punches him again. She says she won't go on a date with a man who used her so shamelessly just to get ahead in his career. The next day, he shows up at her office and refuses to leave until she will agree to watch the new Star Wars movie with him.

And thus begins their relationship.

Governor Takashi and Izayoi are happily reunited. They have a large dinner with their family once every two months. Inuyasha comes begrudgingly. Sesshomaru eats in silence. Inukimi Takashi doesn't change her last name even after she remarries. Sango and Kohaku are also invited, but they only go after Inukimi Takashi is named the next governor to celebrate.

After seven months, Miroku proposes to Sango, proclaiming that this is the longest he has ever been with a woman. Sango turns him down.

To prove he is responsible enough to take care of her and Kohaku, Miroku buys a kitty. He names her Kirara and promises Sango that Kirara is hers to raise if she would just marry him.

That's how he gets his third punch.

She is given ownership of Kirara anyways. While buying cat food for her new companion, Sango meets a girl named Kagome, who is also shopping for her cat. The two become fast friends, and after a few years, Sango finally admits that the only reason she pursued a friendship with Kagome was to get more information about raising Kirara. Kagome laughs it off and says she doesn't mind.

After nineteen months, Miroku proposes again. He emphasizes the fact that it's taken an entire year to recover from her last rejection, and that he doesn't know if he will be able to recover again. Sango rolls her wet eyes and accepts. He pretends that he knew she would say yes all along, but in private, he whispers all of his relief and thankfulness to her in the middle of the night.

Their wedding is simple and sweet. It's where Inuyasha and Kagome meet, and for years after, Miroku will hold that fact over Inuyasha's head whenever the two bicker. _I'm the reason you met the love of your life, so you do what I say, because you owe me for life._

It doesn't usually work.

Kirara is given to Kohaku, who becomes a detective just like his older sister. Sango steps down from her job and focuses her attentions to her twin girls and to her husband's goal, as well. By the time Naraku Incorporated is exposed and shut down, their fourth child is two years old and there is another baby on the way — but they can say they did it together, and that night, as the two celebrate in the dark of midnight, Sango can't stop telling him how proud of him she is.

One day, when they are old and their sixth child is napping in second period of high school, Miroku asks her about her fourth punch. Sango smiles and recites 1 Corinthians 13:4-7. He smiles and tells her that's beautiful, and when he leans in for the kiss, she punches him.

He groans and she laughs. And then, they live happily ever after.


End file.
